


Lazy

by Frappexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frappexo/pseuds/Frappexo
Summary: Yixing loves to spend his lazy Sundays next to his favorite person in the world, and Sehun… Sehun is just in love.





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this story is:
> 
> **“Lazy”** by **EXO-CBX**
> 
> You can find it [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/frappexo/playlist/2yB6x1MZxY6RwEth58qFAf) .  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> •*.¸¸.•*✦*•.¸¸.*•
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **DISCLAIMER**  
>   
>  I do not own anything that is not the story itself. I am not affiliated with EXO or SM Entertainment, and I take no responsibility for the misuse and/or misinterpretation of the content posted here.
> 
> Any similarity that this fanfiction and/or the character(s) may have with another fanfiction or real-life events, is mere coincidence.  
>   
>  **English is not my first language.**  
> 

 

**Sunday, June 17, 2018.**

**« 08:03 a.m. »**

The sun slowly entered through the window with each second that passed disturbing Yixing in his sleep. He slightly scrunched his face up, feeling a little irritated with whoever was annoyingly, yet successfully, waking him up. He moved to turn his back to the bright star. It wasn’t until the bed moved next to him when he lazily opened his eyes and decided that he should be more thankful toward the sun.

Right there was the most handsome face he had ever seen in his life. The sun light was directly shining on it, making it look as if it were the face of an angel. Yixing had always known that Sehun was handsome, but every time he saw him, he never failed to run out of breath. It had always happened, ever since he had met him, and now, 4 years later, he was looking at Sehun sleeping in his— no, in _their_ bed.

Not caring about his eyelids feeling heavy, he kept his eyes open; feeling more than grateful for having got the chance to witness this image 24/7.

 

**« 09:22 a.m. »**

He heard some birds chirping outside of the window, and although the sound didn’t annoy him, he honestly preferred them to remain silent so he could continue sleeping—but Sehun knew things didn’t work that way. He moved to settle on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. He wanted just a few more minutes before having to open his eyes and officially say goodbye to his sleep. He completely changed his mind, though, when he heard a soft laughter coming next to him.

He smiled and without removing his face from the pillow, extended his left arm searching for the body that was next to him. Using his still slept strength, he took Yixing from the waist and pulled him toward himself, earning a yelp from him.

Sehun heard him laugh again, and slowly turned his head to his left. He blinked repeatedly to adjust to the sun light. There was, just as handsome as always, the guy that had always managed to turn his bad days into good ones, and his good days into even better ones.

With his arm still over Yixing’s body, Sehun just stared at him, showing him a small smile.

“Good morning.”

“Morning…”

He watched him for a while, noticing how the blinking of Yixing’s eyes was heavy and slow. He went back to his original position, pulling Yixing into his embrace.

“Let’s go back to sleep,” he suggested, closing his eyes again.

Yixing buried his face in the crook of his neck and Sehun softly placed a kiss on his temple. He didn’t know how much time it took for him to fall asleep again, but it didn’t matter. How would it, when Yixing’s quiet breathing sounded as the best melody he had ever heard in his life.

 

**« 10:58 a.m. »**

Yixing opened his eyes for the second time that day, but it hadn’t been because of the sun. The bed seemed to be the most comfortable place in the world, but his insides were telling him to get up and eat.

He groaned and rolled on the bed. It was then when he discovered that something was missing. He propped up on his elbows and scanned the room, founding himself alone in the room.

He got up and walked to open the bedroom’s door. His nostrils immediately registered a delicious smell that surely came from the kitchen— _pancakes_. Yixing smiled and closed the door, proceeding to do everything his morning routine usually included; thinking that he had to find a way to thank Sehun for being the best boyfriend ever.

 

**« 11:13 a.m. »**

Turning to see the clock on the wall, Sehun realized that a little bit more than 40 minutes had passed since he had left the bed. He had beaten his own record by cooking so fast, he noticed, and he somehow felt proud of himself. He was now faster in not letting Yixing starve for so long.

The last pancake was ready. He placed it on the plate that was on the table, and then placed two cups for their tea as well. After making sure everything was ready, he headed to wake his boyfriend up. He didn’t count, however, with Yixing being already awake, and just as he left the kitchen he collided with him.

“Ouch…” Yixing mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

”I didn’t hear you.” Sehun rubbed his nose. “Did I hurt your forehead?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Yixing.

Yixing buried his face on his neck and hummed a negative response. “Your nose?”

“In the middle of my face, just like always.”

Yixing laughed and broke the hug. “I like it where it is.” He placed a kiss on Sehun's nose and walked inside the kitchen.

Sehun followed him and sat down at the small table next to him. He served the tea while Yixing placed the pancakes on their plates, and so they began to eat.

They talked about everything and nothing at the same time, enjoying their food and each other’s company. All their conversations flowed naturally; never having uncomfortable silences in which any of them didn’t know what to say. Sehun was always comfortable around Yixing, feeling like he could be and express himself at his fullest.

It had always been this way, and while he was listening to Yixing talk about how all the reviews about that movie he wanted to watch were completely awful, Sehun hoped—and in fact knew—that it would always be like that.

 

**« 01:47 p.m. »**

Yixing had three favorite things in the world—the first one was a person, and that was Sehun. The second one was a day, and that was Sunday. The third one was an experience, and that was that he didn’t seem to notice how fast time went by whenever he was with Sehun.

It had been a while since the pancakes were over, but they still were in the kitchen, just talking. Yixing looked at the clock in the wall and, although he didn’t know what time it was when they had started eating, he was surprised to realize that now it was almost 2 in the afternoon.

He returned his attention to Sehun, not giving importance to the time. After all he had his three favorite things in the world right at this moment, and he was more than willing to enjoy it as much as he could.

 

**« 02:31 p.m. »**

Their talk had been interrupted by his phone ringing. Sehun had got up from the table to attend the call, and when he returned to the kitchen, Yixing was in front of the sink washing the dishes.

Sehun approached and placed himself behind Yixing, causing him to startle when he surrounded him by the waist.

“Jeez! I almost hit you with this pan,” Yixing playfully said, lifting the pan he was washing.

“Sorry.” Sehun kissed Yixing’s cheek and placed his head on his shoulder.

They remained in that position until Yixing finished with the dishes.

After having dried his hands, Yixing turned around and faced Sehun, placing his arms around his neck. Sehun saw an opportunity there, and caressing his boyfriend’s sides, he slowly leaned over to kiss him. The touch was smooth and slow, both taking their time to explore the other’s mouth. Sehun had always loved how their mouths automatically knew what to do; never failing to cause him goose bumps throughout his body.

When they broke the kiss, Sehun gave Yixing’s cheek a soft peck. He buried his face on Yixing’s neck, feeling how the elder caressed his nape.

“What are our plans for today?” Sehun asked, nuzzling Yixing’s neck with his nose.

“Let’s just stay here all day, doing nothing,” Yixing said, giving into the other’s touch.

“Lazy Sunday?”

“Lazy Sunday.”

And lazy Sunday they had.

 

**« 04:16 p.m. »**

Their initial plan had been to watch movies all day. They had found a TV channel that was offering a _‘Pirates of the Caribbean’_ marathon, and they agreed on leaving the TV there. They had been eating popcorn and laughing at the follies of the weird _Captain Jack Sparrow_ , when Yixing, all of a sudden, remembered Sehun needed to choose a suit for tomorrow’s meeting at work.

That’s how they ended up in their room, with different suits, shirts, and ties all over the place.

“Really, why can’t I just wear the blue one?” Sehun, who was standing in front of the mirror, complained adjusting the gold tie he was wearing. “I look stunning on it!”

Yixing didn’t reply. He was busy looking at two shirts—one black, the other white—considering which of them best suited the black suit both had already decided Sehun was going to wear.

“I’m not going to deny,” Yixing suddenly spoke, placing the white shirt on the bed, “that you look amazingly hot in that one. But we’re not looking for you to— try this one.” He stopped amid his sentence to handle Sehun the black shirt. “We’re not looking for you to just look good.”

Sehun gave him the gold tie and his jacket, and took off the gray shirt he was wearing. “Then what’s the point of choosing a suit, then? I could wear anything, in that case.”

“You can’t just wear anything; you have to look good,” Yixing said, looking at him through the mirror. “But we’re seeking to impress them for what you know and your professional skills. Not just for your appearance. They’ll just see how handsome you are if you wear the blue suit.”

Sehun finished putting on his shirt, and after having adjusted everything, their looks met through the mirror. Yixing smiled at him.

“Are you nervous?” he asked, turning Sehun to face him.

“Just a little.”

Yixing smiled again and proceeded to put him a black tie. “You’re going to do it great,” he assured him. “After your presentation, they’ll have no other option but to give you the project.”

Once the look was finished, Yixing turned Sehun to face the mirror again. “Do you like it?”

“It looks pretty good. But the blue suit is still my favorite one,” Sehun said, turning to hug Yixing by the waist.

Yixing only laughed. He placed his hands on Sehun’s chest, and innocently commented, “I prefer you naked.”

Sehun raised his eyebrow and squeezed Yixing’s waist. “Then we don’t need the suit anymore.”

He lifted Yixing up and the latter placed his legs around his waist. They kissed and Yixing began to remove Sehun’s tie and jacket, as Sehun walked them to the bed. Sehun was about to place him on it when Yixing suddenly told him to wait.

“Why? What’s the matter?” Sehun asked holding Yixing tight; a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“I just suddenly feel like taking a shower with you,” Yixing said, slightly biting Sehun’s earlobe.

A soft moan left Sehun’s throat. Yixing connected their lifts again, realizing that he had already found a way to thank him for being the best boyfriend ever.

 

**« 05:45 p.m. »**

“Do you think it will take them a long time to arrive?”

“It usually takes around 20 minutes to come all the way from their place,” Sehun said as he placed his clothes inside the closet again. “We called 15 minutes ago; they’re probably preparing the food right now.”

Sehun didn’t hear any reply, so he turned to see the man who was lying on the bed.

Yixing was staring at the ceiling with his hands on his stomach. He wasn’t moving; he wasn’t saying anything; yet Sehun felt a warm feeling settling in his chest with only looking at his calm self.

“Do you think they’re already on their way now?”

Sehun couldn’t help but to snort. He knew Yixing was hungry—so was he—but none had wanted to cook. So letting themselves be carried away by laziness, they had decided that their best option was to order something. It had been a mutual consent, but apparently Yixing was now starting to regret it.

“Sure, baby, they’ll arrive probably in one minute,” Sehun playfully said.

“Good.”

Sehun laughed at his so-serious answer and continued placing his clothes in the closet.

“Hun?”

“Yes?” He didn’t receive a reply again. He finished with the two shirts that were still out, and closing the closet’s door, he faced Yixing. “What is it?”

“Come here.” Yixing motioned him to move closer.

Sehun smiled and climbed up the bed, positioning himself on top of Yixing. The latter was pouting and Sehun couldn’t resist the urge of pecking his lips until the pout disappeared.

“What’s wrong?” He placed a soft kiss on Yixing’s nose.

“I’m hungry,” Yixing said, playing with Sehun’s hair.

“They’ll come soon, okay? Resist just a little more.”

He leant over to kiss him again. His intention wasn’t other than to prevent Yixing from pouting again, but the kiss quickly heated up. Their tongues were now involved and their hands were roaming everywhere. Their breaths little by little became erratic. It hadn’t even been an hour since they had finished their businesses in the shower, but not resisting the other’s touches was part of their daily routine, and most of the time they succeeded in finishing what they started. On this occasion, however, things couldn’t go any further than a few needy caresses because, just as Sehun was looking for the hem of Yixing’s shirt, someone rang the doorbell, ruining completely the moment.

“Food!” Yixing mumbled, with his lips still on Sehun’s. He straightened, causing Sehun to fall right next to him on the bed.

“No, wait! Xing!”

Sehun tried to take him by the arm, but it was too late. Yixing was already outside receiving the food.

Food that, for Sehun’s liking, had arrived very soon.

 

**« 06:34 p.m. »**

They were sitting on the couch watching again the TV, with their food on their hands and a considerable distance between each other.

Yixing quickly had run away from Sehun just to receive their food. He knew that he had been very inconsiderate in leaving Sehun like that, but he also knew that Sehun would understand. After all, at times like these ones, food was more important than sex.

That’s what Yixing was trying to say to himself, but the pout on Sehun’s face hadn’t left, not even while eating his sushi rolls. Yixing was beginning to doubt whether they were thinking the same way.

“Stop pouting, Hun…”

“I’m not pouting,” Sehun said, munching one roll.

Yixing kept his eyes on him, trying to suppress a smile. Sehun was the type of person that could act cool without intending to; making people around him turn to look at him in awe. However, Yixing had come to know that whenever the occasion allowed it, Sehun actually was like a kid when someone who wasn’t a stranger was around.

“You’re definitely pouting.”

“I’m not.”

Yixing couldn’t help but to finally smile. He moved closer and curled up next to Sehun, placing his food on the coffee table. Sehun didn’t react to him, but he didn’t push him away either, so that was a good sign.

“Why are you upset?” Yixing asked after a while. “Was it because of sex?”

Sehun quickly turned his head to stare at Yixing with a crazy look in his eyes. “Who do you think I am?!” He turned his eyes to the TV again, sulking even more on the couch. “Of course it’s not because of sex.”

“Then what is it?”

Sehun didn’t reply for a while, and Yixing just looked at him.

“You preferred food over me,” Sehun quietly mumbled, frowning at the TV.

_And there was his kid of a boyfriend._

“We had to eat, remember?” Yixing wanted to laugh at Sehun’s eventual immaturity. “You’re one thousand times better than food, though.”

Sehun didn’t reply again, probably because he knew that this whole situation was ridiculous. Yixing just leant his head to rest it on Sehun’s shoulder.

“Would you cuddle with me?” Yixing suddenly asked again.

Sehun only shook his head in response.

“Please?”

“Nope.”

“Very, very please?”

Sehun sighed, and straightened to place his now empty plate on the table. He opened his arms, then, signaling Yixing to move closer.

Yixing happily wrapped his arms around Sehun and rested his head on his chest. They didn’t say anything again, but after a while, he felt Sehun’s lips kissing the crown of his head. Yixing only tightened his hold onto Sehun’s waist, smiling because Sehun wasn’t sulking over the importance of food anymore.

 

**« 08:09 p.m. »**

Sehun would never admit it, but between Yixing and him, he was the one who craved for cuddles the most. There was nothing in this world that could beat the feeling of having Yixing in his arms—or being in Yixing’s arms. Keeping themselves inside a bubble where nobody else was allowed to be. That’s why he had always enjoyed Yixing’s lazy Sundays; they were the perfect excuse for staying at home and cuddle.

Yixing was now curled up next to him, with his arms around his waist, his legs over Sehun's, and his head under his chin. They had changed the TV channel, and now they were watching _‘Night at the Museum’._

Sehun wasn’t a fan of the movie, and he knew very well that Yixing wasn’t either—the only thing his boyfriend really enjoyed was the playful skeleton of the T-Rex. And someone might think, _what’s the point of watching a movie if you don’t really enjoy it?_ It was a good question, and the pair knew it didn’t make much sense. What people didn’t know, though, was that they loved watching movies not because of the movie itself, but because they could stay there, just cuddling.

Most of the time, Sehun came to realize, rather than watching whatever movie could be playing in front of them, they spent those occasions kissing and caressing each other—sometimes purely affectionately; with the intention of reminding the other, with the soft touch of their fingers and lips, how much they loved each other. Some other times the caresses were done in a sensual way, full of pure need, without hiding their carnal intentions.

Whatever the outcome of their caresses turned out to be, lazy Sundays were meant to be their cuddling days, and Sehun loved them. He was grateful that Yixing had asked him to cuddle. He wasn’t actually upset over Yixing leaving him in the bedroom, yet he still had acted like a spoiled kid; so being the one to ask was something his pride wouldn’t be able to handle.

Although now that Sehun thought about it, he wouldn’t really mind damaging his pride. Not when he could put themselves inside their bubble and stay there until down came.

 

**« 10:21 p.m. »**

Yixing would never understand weather. It was currently summer, and when one thought of summer, a warm climate usually came to mind. Today, however, the weather had been weird. It hadn’t been cold nor warm, but half an hour ago, the temperature had dropped considerably.

Now that Yixing’s mind was focused on the weather; on how Sehun was curled up in a ball, trying to maintain the both of them warm—and failing considerably at it—Yixing realized that they were suffering for nothing.

“I’m bringing a blanket,” he said, getting up from the couch.

He headed to their room and searched in the closet one of the blankets they kept in there. Once back in the living room, he wrapped Sehun in it and went to the kitchen to prepare hot chocolate to warm their cold hands.

When it was ready, Yixing returned to the room with both cups and sat again next to Sehun. The latter carefully wrapped the blanket around them. He took one of the cups, and pulled Yixing to himself, doing it delicately to prevent the chocolate from their cups to spill.

“Thank you,” he said and kissed Yixing’s forehead.

Yixing just smiled back, suddenly feeling warm. He was sure that it hadn’t been because of the hot chocolate, and even less because of the blanket.

 

**« 11:48 p.m. »**

A movie he had never watched was on the TV. Sehun had tried with all his might to pay attention to it, but he had been more interested in kissing Yixing. It was now halfway through, and even if he tried, he wouldn’t be able to understand the plot.

“Do you know what’s going on?” he asked, resting his head on Yixing’s.

He didn’t receive a reply. He looked at Yixing and discovered that he was asleep.

Trying not to move too much, Sehun stretched his free arm to reach the remote control. He turned the TV off and slowly repositioned himself almost on a lying position, settling Yixing next to him. He caressed Yixing’s hair with soft movements, burying his nose in it.

Other than cuddling with him, one of the things he loved the most was Yixing’s scent. It had always made him feel at peace. If someone were to ask him what the scent that reminded him of his home was, he wouldn’t hesitate to answer that it was Yixing’s.

He was sure that Yixing had come to his life to complement him in some way. He had had this thought ever since they had met, but he hadn’t given it importance—at least not too much. Because even though Yixing didn’t seem to be someone who played around with people’s feelings, Sehun didn’t want to give his heart away to a guy who didn’t have the intention of getting it. Now, after 4 years of having met, and 3 of being together, Sehun knew that Yixing had indeed wanted his heart. And Sehun had given it to him, wishing deep inside that Yixing really were the last one that would have it.

Yixing was his home. The place he always wanted to go back to. The person he always wanted to be next to. Sehun knew he was lucky for having him, and while his eyes remained fixed on the image of Yixing sleeping, a smile appeared on his face.

At that very exact moment he realized that Yixing was, in fact, the last person who would have his heart. He closed his eyes thinking about it; smiling at the discovery he had just made. And as he slowly let himself drift to dreamland, he made a mental note to start looking, just after his meeting tomorrow, for the ring he was going to buy.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, ever since I listened to Lazy for the very first time I wanted to have it as bg music of a very fluffy-domestic Sexing story, and… well, this is what I got. :’)
> 
> Was this too much fluff? Was it too cheesy? I think it wasn’t haha but if it was, I’m not really sorry for it. I literally live for fluffy, cheesy Sexing. There’s where my life span increases in a 100%, probably more.
> 
> But yeah, this is it! Thank you so much for having read it! Have a nice day/night! ♥(:


End file.
